Generation Next
by HermyDuarte
Summary: La historia de la nueva generacion, todos su aventuras, amores y un enemigo nuevo al acecho! H/Hr D/G R/L
1. Chapter 1

Ya era de entrar a Hogwarts, ye l más emocionado en la casa Potter era Jake, ya que este sería su primer año y era el momento que mas había esperado en su corta vida. Desde que recibió su carta, no podía dejar de hablar de magos, y acosaba a sus hermanos y especialmente a sus padres pues los consideraba los mejores. Pero consiguió tiempo en su apretada agenda para ir de compras con su familia al callejón Diagon, a comprar lo necesario para la vuelta a clases.

-Vamos Mamá, camina mas rápido- decía Jake mientras halaba a su madre de la mano.

-Jake cariño cálmate tenemos suficiente tiempo- dijo Hermione sonriéndole a su hijo.

- Si tonto, porque la emoción?, ahora querrás entrar pero creo que pronto cambiaras de opinión.- le dijo James.

-James deja al chico, está emocionado- dijo una voz familiar detrás de ellos

-Tío Ron!!!- gritaron los 4 niños corriendo hacia él.

- y tía Luna- pregunto Lily

-Aquí estoy queridos con otros también- dijo Luna mientras detrás de ella aparecieron Matthew, Molly, Sarah y Elian.

-Hola Tío Harry, Hola Tía Hermione los extrañamos- dijeron los Weasleys al unísono.

- Ron, Luna, que gusto verlos- saludo Harry

-Si Luna, que bien te ves- dijo Hermione

-Gracias Herms, tu también, pero no han visto a Ginny, me dijo que nos encontraríamos aquí

- No peor no creo... Hablando de los Reyes de Roma- dijo Harry señalando a la familia Malfoy. Tenían un aire de elegancia que parecía encantar a todos.

-Hermano- dijo Ginny abrazando a Ron y comenzó a saludar a todos

-Draco..- dijo Ginny dándole un codazo a su esposo.

-mmmm... Hola a todos- dijo Draco. Aunque había cambiado, ser amable no era lo suyo.

-Hola Jake, Elian, quieren ir a ver algunos animales- dijo Louis rompiendo el incomodo silencio.

-Claro vamos-dijo Jake -Nos vemos después

-Chicas porque no van a ver lo que necesitan que nosotros estaremos en el café, ustedes también muchachos- dijo Harry

-Como digas papa- dijo James mientras con una cabezada hacia que Matt y Luke lo siguieran- Vamos a ver si encontramos a Mike,


	2. Chapter 2

_**¿Donde está Rose?**_

Louis, Jake y Elian recorrían entusiasmados las tiendas y hasta compraron sus mascotas. También conversaron de lo grandioso que sería su primer año en Hogwarts, cuando apareció Neville y su esposa Jane con las gemelas Anabelle y Allison y con Charlie.

-Hola tío Neville, Tía Jane- saludaron los chicos.-Hola Charlie, Annie y Ally

- Belle, Ally porque no van con los chicos- dijo Jane- Nosotros buscaremos a nuestros amigos.

-Ok mami- dijeron las dos.

Al Neville y Jane irse, Anabelle y Allison se dirigieron a los chicos.

-Ni crean, que nos quedaremos con ustedes- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo. Ellas simplemente creían que eran inmaduros.

-Solo lo haremos hasta que encontremos a los demás- dijo Ally

-Como si nos importara.-dijo Charlie. Unos minutos después pudieron ver a los demás y sin pensarlo las gemelas se apresuraron a saludar a sus amigas.-Sarah, Giselle- dijo Ally

- Christie, Casey, como están-dijo Annie- Hola Lily, Chloe, Lindsay y todos.

-Hola- contestaron los chicos, cuando Charlie noto a Casey preocupada

-Casey ¿qué ocurre?-pregunto este

-Es que no encuentro a Rose- dijo esta con la voz quebrada

-¿Qué? -gritaron todos asustados

- Lo siento le dije que no... Se alejara- dijo Casey

-Mis papas nos van a matar- dijo Christie

- Cálmense todos- dijo James- Vamos a buscarla

Y así lo hicieron, pero no la encontraban. Pero después de varios minutos pudieron escuchar su voz.

-Oyeron, es Rose- dijo Sarah. Doblaron una esquina y pudieron ver a Harper Benson, un slytherin que pertenecía a una de las pocas familias que todavía creían en el status de la sangre.

-Wow que gran familia, veamos. Los Potter, Los Weasley, Los Longbottom y Los Malfoy- dijo este en un tono de burla mientras sujetaba fuertemente a Rose

-Yo soltaría a Rose en este instante si fuera tu- dijo Rowen

- Por favor... Suéltame- dijo Rose tratando de no llorar

-Ya la oíste Benson, es mejor que lo hagas si sabes lo que te conviene- dijo James.

-Relájense todos, solo quería saludarla, verdad amiguita?- dijo Harper soltándola. Rose corrió a los brazos de Casey pero antes de llegar se resbalo y aunque trato de disimular el dolor vio como sangraba.

-Rose espera yo te ayudo- dijo Rowen cargándola

-Bueno me tengo que ir no quiero perder mi tiempo con basura- dijo Harper

Al irse todos se dispersaron nuevamente, pero Rowen llevaba a Rose con Casey y Christie con su padres junto con James y Luke

-Rose te encuentras bien-* pregunto Luke al ver el rostro de esta

-Solo me molesta un poco -dijo Rose

-No te preocupes Luke, ella estará bien- dijo Casey

Al ver que sus hijos venían, George nervioso fue a ver que había pasado al igual que Angelina

- ¿Que paso? Rose te encuentras bien-pregunto Angelina- Y ustedes están en grandes problemas

-Lo único que le pedimos fue que la vigilaran- dijo George

-No fue su culpa, yo me separe de Casey y me resbale- dijo Rose ocultando el incidente con Harper

-Está bien, veamos tu rodilla- dijo George


End file.
